User talk:CalzoneManiac
Welcome! Hey! Welcome to the Wolfenstein Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Wolfenstein 3D page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Get Psyched! Elecbullet (talk) 13:44, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 13:45, June 4, 2013 (UTC) FOREST COMPOUND HELP I dont know who reads this and when .. Im having trouble with RTCW in the forest compound. Here is help that I downloaded ... You start out in a remote part of the forest with no one around. Move forward and hug the right wall until you reach a cabin with a few guards. Stay to the right, and you can probably get right next to the cabin and listen to them speak -- one of them has noticed a parachute caught in a tree across the water. Quietly kill all three guards with your Sten and head over to the parachute drop site, which has some supplies (but not your Snooper). Head back across the water towards the cabin, and hug the right wall again. You'll find another cabin with a few more guards and officers. The trick here is to make sure they don't shoot at you -- if they do, the guard in the tower in the distance will probably be alerted and sound the alarm. Kill the guards in the immediate area and hide inside until you're sure the alarm won't be sounded. Quicksave and head out of the cabin to the right -- you're taking the long way around. Basically, you'll want to hug the right wall the entire way around the valley -- if you try and go straight across, you'll be seen and the mission will end. When you get close to the second watchtower, quicksave and then take out the tower guard. You can also get your Mauser back (your weapons were reset between missions), but you won't have a sniper scope for a while. If you want, you can try to clear out the entire area, but it's not necessary -- you can simply head down the tunnel and duck into the doorway with the red light above it. Don't stand out in the open, or the two guards next to the truck will spot you. Don't attack them yet, either -- your job will get much easier shortly. Go through the door with the red light above it and continue until you reach a ladder heading up to the surface. You'll emerge on a hill on the other side of the guards you just left. If you continue forward and upward to your right, you'll eventually reach another group of guards and another watchtower. Quicksave before engaging them in case the tower guard sounds the alarm. You should be able to dispose of all three with your Sten without much trouble. As soon as I try to dispose all three, someone sounds an alarm and I dont know who and where! Ive conquered this before several years ago, with the same walkthrough as I just posted, but I forgot! and I keep on having to go back to a saved file. Thanks for your help and reply - ROB. I had a typing error in my email as I noticed a space in my email .. re: FOREST COMPOUND HELP. Thanks - Rob. :Uhhh.... CalzoneManiac (talk) 20:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello Rob, I'm afraid it's not really safe to post your email so publicly so I've had to remove it. Individual users are not the best source of information on this sort of thing. Please ask your question on . Also consider , it's really a helpful thing to do. Thisismyrofl (talk) 01:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC)